The Commander in Chief
The Commander in Chief, sometimes referred to simply as the Commander, is the leader of the Order of the Mystic Specters and a character in The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. Background Origins Master of the Order of the Mystic Specters Born at least a century before the Third NoHead War, the Commander in Chief was the latest in a long line of masters who had defended the solar system from mystical threats for millennia. Apart from his responsibilities as the mystical defender of the solar system, the Commander in Chief was also dedicated to helping others in need. He taught such troubled individuals how to use their powers and manipulate mutated objects, which in turn could enable them to find inner peace as well as to develop a better understanding of the natural laws. However, he only allowed non-binary individuals into his organization, as had been tradition for a long time. He had also kept close tabs on a bookish and adventurous rape victim named Tori Newell, believing she had the potential to succeed him someday. Training Tori Newell Somehow, Tori Newell fell in league with the Order of the Mystic Specters and joined them. However, the Commander in Chief swore her to secrecy, forbidding her from disclosing her registration to anyone. However, she had a personal reason for maintaining secrecy — she did not want the exceptionally powerful enemies of the organization to target anyone she knew, as the idea had a significant impact on her conscience. Unfortunately, her parents eventually learned what she was doing and that she was placing herself in danger, making their already strained relationship worse. The Commander in Chief encouraged her to fix her relationship with her family, telling her family always came first, but he did not fire her. He also discouraged her desire to be male as well as her belief that men were stronger than women. After Tori was abused by an adolescent named Paul, the Commander in Chief was pleased by how appropriately she had handled the situation and believed an important test had been passed. Consequentially, he presented her with a phial filled with extremely powerful liquid. It is said that the power of the phial could not be overcome unless Mr. Stupid NoHead himself would come to do battle. As S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence pointed out, as no Dark mutant of Mr. Stupid NoHead's might would ever surface again, the possibility was absolutely defunct. Physical appearance The Commander in Chief was very tall and slender, standing over seven feet in height. He usually wore humble peasant robes during his work. Personality The Commander in Chief was an exceptionally kind and wise being, strictly enforcing the rules of the Order of the Mystic Specters. He was disapproving of Tori Newell's immoral behavior, though he frequently encouraged her to "rise above her demons" and reach her full potential. When she ran away from home, he felt urged to turn her in, but he refrained, wisely believing that as punishment had not been an effective teacher, experience hopefully could do better. While he respected her opinions that men were superior to women, he discouraged her warped views and encouraged her to be proud of who she was. Powers and abilities Powers Mystical mutantry mastery: As the leader and the most powerful member of the Order of the Mystic Specters, the Commander in Chief was a tremendously powerful and skilled master, possessing immense power and absolute mastery and knowledge of mutantry, which he used to defend his native reality from threats from other dimensions, having successfully prevented countless threats during his long life. Like Zhoul themselves, his unrivaled skills and understanding on mutantry allowed him to single-handedly perform highly complex rituals that no mere Order of the Mystic Specters could do alone. *'Phial Mutation': Because being armed with the phial made Tori Newell strong enough to rip apart the seemingly indestructible Tower of Reincarnation with ease, it can be assumed that with the phial, the Commander in Chief's powers were augmented even further. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Befitting a century-old master, the Commander in Chief was exceptionally wise and intelligent, having obtained the wisdom of the ages during his long life. He was shown to hold an incredible level of emotional intelligence and wisdom, able to easily correctly predict any emotional trait that held a student of his from mastering mysticism and differentiate them from physical problems as well as quickly see the true emotion behind a person's words, as he knew Tori Newell's heart was in the right place and all the bad things she did stemmed from pain, grief, and insecurity as she never felt actual malice. *'Leadership skills': The Commander in Chief was also a highly experienced and capable leader, having had centuries worth of experience in leadership. She led the Order of the Mystic Specters effectively ever since he became the chief and was able to hide its existence from the solar system and inspire great loyalty from his subjects. *'Indomitable willpower': The Commander in Chief appears to possess an unbreakable spirit and has never truly given up on his dreams. Appearances ''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect'' Eventually, Tori was transferred to Canyon Secure Center, a facility for long-term treatment. When she discharged, she immediately ran away once again. She sought out the Commander in Chief. He grew angry and reprimanded her for leaving. However, he believed if he turned her in, history would only repeat itself, and so he resolved to allow her to go free, wanting her to see the consequences of her actions for herself. While Newell was comforted by this despite not knowing his motive for it, he feared she would use her phial to destroy Canyon Secure Center in vengeance and took it from her for the time being. Before departing, Tori promised she would return for him soon. However, she was eventually located and returned to the secure center. Eventually, the Commander in Chief had a new calling from an extrasolar location. Therefore, he departed the solar system for "a place of learning", claiming he would never do so unless he had to. Tori Newell decided to continue being a member of the Order of the Mystic Specters, just as her mentor had proposed her to be. Possessions The Commander in Chief owned several relics that helped him and his organization, and among them was a mysterious phial. Relationships Tori Newell ]] References Category:7 foot characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Non-binary characters Category:Underweight characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters